In which only Karkat remembers and shenanigans ensue
by 8uny
Summary: Karkat wakes up being called Karter and looking human.. Even more as it turns out, none of his friends remember a time before he was human, before they played a certain game. Highschool Humanstuck, but not an AU. More like a predicted ending of the game. AN: I plan on including all the characters and there will be MANY ships.
1. Chapter 1

He woke up with an aching headache. The bed felt like cold sweat, like he just had a terrible nightmare. _This… this isn't my bed?_ He jerked upright, hands on the soft sheets and looked outside. He heard birds. His clock said 6:12. Processors whirled in his mind as he tried to make sense of things._ Maybe… amnesia?_ No, it can't be. The boy stood up and went through a nearby closet. Most of the clothing was strange, covered in unfamiliar logos. One though, struck him as his own.

"KARTER GET UP I MADE BREAKFAST YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL EARLY TODAY"

The shout startled Karter? and he made his way downstairs. _Kar… ter? thats not entirely right. It sounds so... human._ The thought startled him as unnatural as he felt his hair and rushed to the bathroom. A light brown skin covered his face. It felt like a mask.

_Note to self: Flip out after school and also stop thinking metaphorically._

He made his way downstairs, holding the railing and following the voice. He looked dead ahead and saw a man wearing nothing but an apron and boxers, flipping pancakes while singing offkey to the radio. Karter let out a silent scream. He looked away abruptly and something caught his eye._ Hey I know that face. Thats Kan-_

Before Karter could even finish his thought, the other boy look directly at him and began to ramble.

"Why isn't it strange today and i don't mean the weather, because, as you can see, is completely and utmost obviously fine, and the fact I'm pushing besides the perfectness the meteorologists fail to predict is why we are here, wasting in another eternity instead of the one we were preemptively wasting in before, and I am certainly not speaking timewise for chronological events do have parallel eternities the one I am exposting is also naught of space, for empty void that I once was was not actually considered space in a figurative manner; but more really on life for I can swear that the vexing era I currently reside in is certainly not the one i adapted to a momentous sweep ago, yet I find my self, my being, here in a seeming separate area of life…" His mouth moves faster than Karter's eyes. He is sure he knows that boy.

"KANE MAH BOY I HAVE TO PREACH TODAY SO WILL YOU KINDLY EAT YOUR FOOD AND-"

"Dad? Did you tag your triggers?" Kane said. "Long speeches such as mine do tend to overlook important words that may trigger events that can cause the trigg-ee to suffer…" Kane rambles on but Karter just stopped paying attention. Karter just ate his pancakes silently, his memory fuzzy. Whatever. Fix that stuff later. The bus comes at 7:20 ("HURRY UP KARTER MAH BOY YOU GOT TWENTY MINUTES UNTIL YOUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!" quote Dad) and it was 7:00. After sorting out all of his school supplies, he set off with Kane to school.

"Kane."

"Yeah?" Kane looked kind of mellow after fighting with Dad on whether he can wear his pants up past his chest.

"I have a headache."

"Yeah. Me too."

They were silent the rest of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Karter walked to the bus stop, eyeing the six kids already there. He recognized most of them, John for sure was one, along with a pretty girl. Jade. _I know her! She called me fuckass! Well, you're a nooksucker from the pitous depths of the furthest ring! Wait. Whats the furthest ring again? Medium? Horrorterrors_? Whatever he was thinking about must've been awhile ago. His brain hurts thinking about past stuff.

"Karter!" Karter snapped out of his wistful thoughts and looked towards the direction of the voice. John was waving madly, Jade had her back turned with a pout and some junior looked at him waved a bit before talking to a blonde. "Jade, c'mon. I thought you two were friends. Well, hatefreinds. But friends! Oh, Jane! Meet Karter!" John was practically bursting with excitement.

He dragged the junior and pushed her towards Karter.

"Uh… Hi?" Karter said awkwardly. Shit Egbert. You know I don't do social.

"Hey, uh, I'm Jane. John's sister. He rants about how great you are a lot. Almost as much as Jade rants about how annoying you are." She narrowed her eyes. "Though I'd expect you to be taller…"

"FUCK ITS NOT MY FAULT I WAS BORN AS IF MY KNEES WERE CHOPPED OFF DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWist of fuck I yelled again didn't I forgot I do that."

Surprisingly, Jane laughs. "I do that too. Except I'm not as dramatic. Hey, Roxy! Meet Karter!" She calls out to the previous blonde. Some more people arrive. Kane goes off to talk to some skater chic as Roxy Human giggles and smiles. She waves and lurches as if she's drunk, straightens up and offers a handshake.

"Heyaz! I'm Roxxxxxxxxxxy!" she cheers drawing out the "x". Almost as annoying as Kane nearly spitting his 'b' s. "Wutzzzzup!". She wears a pink kitten shirt that doesn't seem right.

"Hmm... I thought you wore blue… and black?" Karter trailed off.

"Wutz do yo mean? Idont evven know yoo!"

Karter decides not to continue this idoitic conversation and inches away before Jane introduces any more of her friends. Too many people he doesn't know. John is familiar though. So is Jade. He sticks around them until the bus comes. When it does come he climb onto its yellow cheesiness to see a few familiar and slightly less familiar faces.

"Oh Hello Karter. I Am certainly surprised to see You here." says a voice that pronounces every word with a pause. "I Thought You prefered to walk." Karter grumbled something about headaches and walked past. Rose though, he was sure of the name, caught his eye.

"Hey, Rose." he said cautiously. He didn't know anything at this point.

"Karter. Unfortunately, there is no room between me and Kaylanna, but-"

"Rose How many times do I have to tell you, Call me Kayla."

"You know I prefer full names."

"Anna the least?"

"SH-ut the fuck up." Karter manages to stop himself from yelling. Flirting and useless, those two. He found Dave and sat next to him. Karter didn't feel like talking and was silent the rest of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride on the way there was uneventful. Dave had his music and wasn't paying attention to Karter. He slipped into think mode soon after. _Jade, Dave, Rose and John I definitely know. John likes Nicolas Cage and Ghostbusters, huh I can totally describe him to anyone. But I don't ever remember talking or meeting him. Wait! I think… I remember something? A picture of a smiling John in blue pajamas appears in your mind. There are others, too. Rose you see and Roxy in blue. Wait. Why is she wearing a mask?_ Karter's head starts to throb. Before the picture fades away, you can also see some grey people._ Grey. That feels right. It might've been a stupid pajama party with face paint, but he is convinced that is wrong. No. It was much more important than that._ Before he knows it, he's at a school.

Before taking one step of the bus, a figure starts beating him with a cane. He suppresses the urge to scream. A cackle is heard.

"Thtop that, Teresa. Thath KK." A braces wearing lisper holds Teresa? back. Teresa! I know I know I know I know… Something is very important. Just impossible to reach. At least KK sounds better the Karter. So weird.

"Why ruin my fun, Sol? Heee's just beggiing to bee drubbed!" Her 'e's are drawn and her 'i's and 'u's sound like they're being inhaled. Violently inhaled

"YEAH LISTEN TO SOLLUX FOR ONCE, HE RESPECTS YOU ENOUGH TO BE LEADER," Karter shouts. He is having a bad morning

"Sol… lux? That soundth nice. I like it. Better than Solman anyway. And whath that about Teresa being leader?"

"I-I UH," Karter stutters violently._ What did I just say?_ Cliche headache occurs and Karter uses it as an excuse to go ahead. _I still have my schedule so I can find classes and stuff. Once thats over, you can go home, go to sleep, and wake up from this horrible dream._

AN: I'm switching to "you"s from now on, they're alot easier. Sorry for a short chapter but I like updating fast.


End file.
